yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogscast Wiki:Quotes Submission
This page is for quotes submissions for any Yogscast member page. A maximum limit for quotes that can be added into a Yogscast member's page has been implemented by the Yogscast Wiki staff. Pages now have a 15 to 20 quote limit. Quotes will now be reviewed by admins to check that they are noteworthy enough to be placed in the content. To submit a quote, please fill out the form by clicking on the button below. __TOC__ Quote for Chris Trott *Yogscast Member: Chris Trott *Quote: 'You want a cupcake?' *Reference: Various Hatchat episodes, under the persona of 'Rebecca' *Signature: Harrison Booth, Loyal Hatter (talk) 01:08, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Accept: Sounds like Trott, notable enough. Could you provide some more specific references (episode numbers of Hat Chat)? Noreplyz talk 02:38, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :On-Hold: Seems reasonable, but could you provide some reference to specific episodes? If he does say this quote a multitude of times it would be fine to add. :[[User:Soldier Elite|'Soldier Elite']][[User talk:Soldier Elite|'Talk']] | | 02:51, 12/5/2015 (UTC) Edit -''' There are a number of cupcake related quotes from Trott (Rebecca): * "Cupcake Anyone?"-Said twice in HatChat Ep17, ripped and used in the Animation "Rebecca." * "You having a cupcake?", "Cupcake?" and "You want a cupcake?" -All said in HatChat Ep25 (Due to the fluctuation of how Trott words the question each time, maybe the quote of just -"Cupcake?"- would be more appropriate, I felt the Rebecca character is underrepresented on Trott's page and this quote is tightly linked to her. Apologies if this is not possible!) Harrison Booth, Loyal Hatter (talk) 11:01, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Quote for Simon lane *Yogscast Member: Simon lane *Quote: Oh no ahhhhh *Reference: I don't know I heard it in a video *Signature: Supercutepuppy (talk) 14:30, December 6, 2015 (UTC) : '''Reject: I've not really heard Simon say that. There may be a few occasions but with quotes, we are looking for something a Yogscast member says often enough that it is easily relatable in the fanbase. I do not remember this quote well, so unfortunately that is a reject for me. : [[User:Soldier Elite|'Soldier Elite']][[User talk:Soldier Elite|'Talk']] | | 14:36, 12/6/2015 (UTC) :Reject: Very general and not noteworthy. Noreplyz talk 05:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Quote for Zoey Proasheck *Yogscast Member: Zoey Proasheck *Quote: "But... I need to do the thing" *Reference: Various livestreams and youtube videos. If this isn't a zoey quote, what the butts is?! *Signature: EmsEmzy (talk) 00:39, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :On-Hold: Seems reasonable, but could you provide some reference to specific episodes? [[User:Shufflertoxin|'Shuffler']]Chat / / :Accept: Yes, I've heard Zoey say it too many times! References would be good. Noreplyz talk 05:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Quote for Liam MacKay *Yogscast Member: Liam MacKay *Quote: Yes, we, can! *Reference: He uses it very often, usually in motivational speeches. A direct reference would be the Protesh Birthday steam from Jingle Jam 2015. *Signature: Mopishfool (talk) 22:39, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: IT'S THE SAME!!! *Reference: In minecraft Druidz downtown, Lewis asks the difference between the Tinker's Construct smeltery. Duncan keeps telling him it's the same, but Lewis doesn't listen. *Signature: IkeGawain (talk) 14:59, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Reject: It seems to be only in that series that the statement is noted. Sjin casually mentioned it in the episode, but it hasn't actually been said too much. Noreplyz talk 05:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Quote for Paul Sykes *Yogscast Member: Paul Sykes *Quote: "It's Baby Time" *Reference: In Minecraft Mods - Blast Off! #92 BABY TIME, Sjin presumably spawns in babies and item frames and proceeds to mount them all over the base saying, "It's Baby Time" *Signature: UnamusedGamer (talk) 16:22, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Reject:'This has only really been used one, in relation to the Blast Off series. I don't see it as noteworthy for a quote. Shuffler Chat 30 / 12 / 2015 :'Reject: Yes, not noteworthy and only related to the Blast Off series. Noreplyz talk 05:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Quote for Daniel Hardcastle *Yogscast Member: Daniel Hardcastle *Quote: DIE IN THE FACE *Reference: Oh... nevermind *Signature: Stekkmen (talk) 01:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Mark Turpin *Yogscast Member: Mark Turpin *Quote: We'll see, we'll see. *Reference: Nearly every stream, especially Hearthstone streams. For example, God-Tier Misplays: Hunter Arena; God-Tier Misplays: Patron Compensation; etc. etc. *Signature: Kassiusnl (talk) 13:26, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Approve: I have heard this said a few times. [[User:Shufflertoxin|'Shuffler']]Chat 4 / 01 / 2016 :Approve: Says it a lot after clicking that End Turn button, for sure. noreplyz 00:54, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Hannah Rutherford *Yogscast Member: Hannah Rutherford *Quote: I'm not having this... *Reference: Skyrim: Moonpath to Elsweyr #1 - The Falkreath Incident (@ 8:36) *Signature: Shield Pearl (talk) 08:40, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Duncan Jones *Yogscast Member: Duncan Jones *Quote: 'It only bloody works!' *Reference: Most recently on his scrap mechanic streams with Lewis and Sjin. Also fairly confident he has said it when successfully building complicated machinery on his minecraft series'. *Signature: Crazedninja2 (talk) 19:00, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Quote for Tom Clark *Yogscast Member: Tom Clark *Quote: "Have you tried playing better?" *Reference: Various GTA V episodes on the Yogscast main channel, especially when people are asking how to go past a particularly hard part in a race. *Signature: MailmanSpy (talk) 06:26, February 6, 2016 (UTC)